The present invention relates to an exercise machine for developing and toning the muscles. More particularly, it is directed to an exercise machine which is compact, easy to use and provides resistance throughout the full range of movement of the muscle group being exercised.
Exercise physiologists believe that the most beneficial type of weigthlifting machines are those which provide variable resistance through the full range of movement of the muscle group. Variable resistance exercise machines provide a maximum amount of resistance throughout the full range of the exercise, whereas the resistance applied during conventional free weightlifting is limited to the maximum amount that can be moved at the weakest angle of the movement. Consequently, only the range of movement at the weakest angle is loaded to maximum levels while the strongest range of movement never receives a maximum load. Variable resistance exercise machines provide a changing resistance throughout the range of the movement so that the muscles are loaded at their maximum capability during the entire movement.
However, most variable resistance exercise machines are highly specialized machines, which are quite elaborate and expensive. Further, they are normally large in size and weight, offering little or no portability. For instance, perhaps the best known and most popular variable resistance machines are those marketed under the brand name "NAUTILUS". There are perhaps twenty different NAUTILUS machines which the exerciser must use to get a complete workout, the smallest of which is about 4 feet by 4 feet by 5 feet in size and which weighs about sixty pounds, and which is not capable of being folded for transport. Further it can be used for one or two exercises only. Many attempts have been made to develop variable resistance exercise machines which are lighter and more portable, but to date, most attempts have been unsatisfactory in that they have resulted in exercise machines which are capable of only a limited number of exercises.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the those previous exercise machines by providing a lightweight, portable variable resistance exercise machine which is capable of being used for a large variety of exercises. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an exercise machine capable of providing the maximum resistance to movement of the muscle group throughout the entire group of movement. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine capable of being used by several muscle groups engaged in several different exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a variable resistance exercise machine which is inexpensive and which occupies comparatively little space. Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight variable resistance exercise machine which is capable of providing the maximum resistance during movement of several different muscle groups.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a variable resistance exercise machine which is easy to assemble and to operate, and therefore, easily transported, and which is capable of being used for several exercises.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.